The Elementalists
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: When the world is hit by an unusual amount of natural disasters, Sonic becomes suspicious and goes to investigate the cause and meets someone who knows what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

New story! And it's the first story for Sonic the Hedgehog that I've written that isn't a parody.

So, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

So please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a large oak tree with a radio listening to the news report, Sonic paid close attention. He normally did not listen, but lately, he had been. He had to find out where he could go for a far length run, something he had not done in a while and it was getting to the point of killing him from the energy being in his legs. It was hard to go on anywhere for an adventure with all the fires, earthquakes, monsoons, and every other kind of natural disasters except for the ones that involved the wind happening everywhere. Turning off the radio as he stood up on the tree branch, Sonic thought about what possibilities could be causing the weather problems. "I wonder if the Eggster has anything to do with why the weather's so wacky," he thought, "because I wouldn't put him past it for his latest plot to try to take over the world."<p>

Hearing a rustling noise mixed with the sound of quick breathing, Sonic gave a puzzled look and jumped out of the tree. Looking around, he was lucky to have his quick reflexes as a teenage girl burst out of the bushes and nearly barreled him over if he did not stop her. Seeing a frantic look and terrified light blue eyes on her face, Sonic questioned with concern in his tone, "Hey, hold on a second. What's wrong?"

"Please! You have to help me!" the girl frantically begged and Sonic could not turn down anyone in need of help…especially one this desperate.

"Okay, okay. What is it?" he questioned and she pointed a shaky hand behind her.

"Them! They're after me!" she answered and he looked in the direction she was pointing.

Seeing some sort of shadowy creatures coming their direction, Sonic gave a determined look as he scooped her up in his arms and instructed, "Okay, hold on to me tight. Things are about to get EXTREMELY fast."

Feeling the girl's grip on him get tighter as she nodded, he began to race through the trees, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see how close their pursuers were to catching them. Giving another burst of speed as one of the shadow creatures popped out near him, Sonic broke out of the trees into the sun. Skidding to a stop, Sonic watched as their pursuers retreated into the trees and set the girl down. "Well, I lost them," Sonic informed as he faced her, "now then…are you okay?"

Nodding, the girl answered, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Looking over her now that she was finally calmed down, she had short shoulder length dirty blonde hair, a thin figure, and wore an outfit that was slightly co-coordinated to match the colors associated with air. Noticing her quickly cover a silver bracelet with a wind design on her right wrist, Sonic gave a suspicious look and interrogated, "Okay. Who are you and what's going on? And who or what are those things?"

Sighing, the girl looked at him and explained, "Okay. My name's Annabelle and they're after me because I'm an Elementalist."

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the first chapter.<p>

So, hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a new chapter

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. That belongs to SEGA.

So please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Confused by the girl's statement, Sonic gave a slightly stern look and started, "Okay Annabelle-"<p>

"Please, just call me Anna," Anna cut off with a small smile, "Annabelle is what the other Elementalists call me."

"Okay Anna. What's an Elementalist?"

"You know the four basic elements?"

"Yeah. Air, fire, water, and earth, right?"

"Yeah. Each Element has someone to control it, keeping it in balance with the rest. That person is called an Elementalist." Anna explained and Sonic crossed his arms.

"Okay, so which one are you?" questioned Sonic. Anna closed her eyes and Sonic felt a strong wind begin to blow around them. "Air?"

The wind died down as Anna opened her eyes and nodded before she continued, "There have been Elementalists since the planet was born and there have been generations of them since then."

"How?"

"Some soon decided that they've been there long enough and then someone worthy is chosen to replace them."

"How does that happen?"

"I don't know. It just happens."

"So, how long have you been at this gig?"

"I've been an Elementalist for around 200 years. Well, not quite. I was eighteen when I was chosen to be one."

"Wow. Long time with the same job and you look good for your age."

"Well, I'm the newest. We were all eighteen when we were chosen and Guinevere is 750, Contessa is 550, and Adrianna is 345. We're all ageless and basically immortal."

"Are the four of you related?"

"If you mean by blood…no. The only thing we have in common is that we were chosen to be Elementalists."

"Okay, so why are you out here anyway? And does the weather being so messed up have something to do with the Elementalists?" Sonic interrogated and Anna bit her lip as though she was debating on answering his questions. "C'mon. Maybe I can help you out."

"Okay." Anna agreed as she looked at her wrist with the bracelet. "The only reason that this weather's like this is because the other Elementalists are missing…or rather, they can't control the power for some reason."

"What can do that?"

"I don't know. There was something trying to catch us, but I got away."

"How'd you escape?" continued Sonic and Anna looked up at him.

"I'm the Elementalist for Air. I'm faster than the others and harder to catch." Answered Anna. She gave a sad look as she bowed her head. "They told me to run and leave them behind…"

Instantly feeling guilty about his slight hostility to Anna, Sonic questioned, "Do you know what happened to the others?"

"No. All I remember is them saying to run as fast as I can and don't look back…I shouldn't have listened to them…I should've stayed with them and fight."

"Ah, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure they had a good reason for telling you to run."

"Really?"

"Yep. 100% sure. And they can tell you that reason when we find them."

Looking up at the cobalt blue hedgehog, Anna gave a slightly confused look as she replied, "We?"

"Yep. I'll go with you," Sonic told her with a smile, "can't really do too much without the other Elementalists around to make sure things don't get out of hand."

Giving Anna a thumbs up, Anna gave a small smile and thanked, "Thanks…"

"So, I guess the best way to find the others is to find out where those things were coming from," Assumed Sonic, "so lead the way Anna."

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the chapter.<p>

Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's a new chapter.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. He belongs to SEGA.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Walking through the forest, Anna stared at Sonic with huge eyes and a dropped jaw. She was so quiet and gloomy about what was happening that Sonic decided to lighten the mood by telling her about some of his adventures. "Really? You've gone into space?" Anna questioned with awe and intrigue in her tone.<p>

"Yeah. Loads of times." Answered Sonic with a thumbs up. Anna's face turned to slight depression as she sighed and looked away. "What's the matter?"

"It must be really awesome to be able to go on adventures like that…"

"You mean to tell me you've never been on an adventure?"

"Ever since I've been an Elementalist…no. I've had to make sure that everything was in order. Before then…I used to be able to go to a whole bunch of different places."

"Well, I bet you can do some pretty neat stuff."

"Well, eventually if I get strong enough with my abilities…I'll be able to turn into the wind."

"That's sweet!"

"Well, it's gonna take A LOT of time. I probably need to be an Elementalist for at least 500 more years before I can even think of trying it."

"Well, it's gonna be pretty sweet when you can do it."

"Sonic. I'm sorry if I'm such a downer. I'm just worried about the other Elementalists," Anna apologized, "they're really the only people I've got."

"Not true," replied Sonic, "you've got me."

"Thanks…" Anna thanked with a weak smile.

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Sonic and Anna gave a slightly puzzled look. "What is it?"

"It's funny..." Anna trailed off.

"What?"

"When those things were chasing me...I could swear they said a name..."

"What?"

"Salazar."

"Who's Salazar?"

Anna explained, "I've heard of him. He was an Elementalist who got greedy about the power and he got destroyed for it."

Suddenly, Anna stopped and she tightly gripped Sonic's arm to stop him. Turning to face her, he saw a fearful look on her now pale face and he questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Those things…I can hear them in the wind…they're coming this way…" Anna quietly told him with anxiety in her voice and Sonic looked around.

Seeing shadow creatures sneaking up behind them, Sonic quickly scooped Anna up in his arms and sped through the trees, expertly dodging shadow creatures as they sprung out at them. The shadow creatures formed some sort of barrier and Sonic attempted to skid to a stop, only not being able to stop in time. Slamming into the barrier, Anna and Sonic flew apart as they landed on the ground and rolled apart. Quickly getting to his feet, Sonic clenched his teeth as he dodged out of the way of one of the shadow creatures attempting to wrap itself around him. Hearing a shrill scream, Sonic whipped around to see Anna struggling to break free of one of the shadow creatures wrapped around her and a pool of black shadows forming underneath her. Beginning to sink into the pool, Anna gave a desperate look and cried, "Sonic! Help!"

"Anna!" Sonic exclaimed and started to make a dash to help the trapped Elementalist, but halted to a stop as he got blocked by a circle of the shadow creatures.

Watching helplessly as Anna was sucked into the pool completely, the shadow creatures disappeared along with the pool and Sonic slammed his fist against a tree in frustration from being unable to help her.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there it is.<p>

Hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a new chapter!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Racing through the trees, Sonic looked around for any sign of Anna, the shadow creatures, or anything that would help him find the Elementalists. After what just happened…he needed to deliver a round of pure ownage to whoever was responsible. Skidding to a stop as he saw a structure that vaguely reminded him of a base, Sonic crossed his arms as he concluded, "Well, this doesn't look a little suspicious at all."<p>

Searching to make sure none of the shadow creatures were about to pop out at him, Sonic uncrossed his arms and jogged into the base.

* * *

><p>Wandering through the base, Sonic saw a dim light coming from one of the rooms and silently snuck into it. Seeing four girls unconscious as they hung suspended against a wall, Sonic saw Anna hanging next to a teenage girl with short reddish hair wearing an outfit coordinated with the colors of fire and a wristband with a flame design. Looking next to the others, there was a teenage girl with long dark brown hair in a loose braid wearing the colors associated with earth and a bracelet with a mountain etched into it and a teenage girl with long wavy blonde hair wearing colors associated with water and a necklace with a water design. "Whoa. These must be the other Elementalists Anna was talking about..." Sonic concluded to himself. He noticed all of the Elementalists were deathly pale and had slightly sunken in cheeks. "What's happening to them?"<p>

"Magnificent, aren't they?" he heard a voice coolly comment and Sonic turned around to see a man at the entrance of the room. "It's amazing how someone so intriguing could harness so much power."

"Who are you?" interrogated Sonic and the man strolled towards the Elementalists.

He had dark red eyes, pale skin, short, slick, dark chestnut hair, and dressed in all black dress shirt, pants, and shoes. "What did you do to the Elementalists?"

"There's no need to worry. They're not dead…yet…" the man answered. "And my name is Salazar."

Clenching his jaw as he saw Salazar gently stroking the cheek of Elementalist with the necklace with the water design, Sonic began, "You-"

Stopping his stroking, Salazar looked back at Sonic and introduced, "I believe you've never met the other Elementalists. Guinevere, the Elementalist of Earth. Adrianna, the Elementalist of Water. Contessa, the Elementalist of Fire. And, of course, your precious Annabelle, the Elementalist of Air."

"You were destroyed. How are you back?"

"Did dear Anna tell you why I was destroyed?"

"Yeah. You turned into a total nutjob with the power."

"That was only part of it. I learned certain things that were frowned upon by my comrades. Those things I possessed even through death, so that I may once rise again."

"How are you even doing all this?" interrogated Sonic.

"Like this…" Salazar smirked and Sonic watched Salazar closely as he went up to Guinevere.

Lifting up Guinevere's chin lightly, Salazar gently kissed her, soon pulling away and Guinevere's mouth opened. A short strand of a silver smoke-like substance flowed out of her mouth into Salazar's mouth and he instantly looked younger and stronger while Guinevere looked older and weaker. Looking back at Sonic, Salazar smiled as he informed, "Their youth and strength becomes my own. Their power gives me my power."

"That's nice, but how?" repeated Sonic.

"When my body was destroyed, what I learned still let me exist, barely alive and nothing more than smoke. Slowly, over time, my strength returned and I was able to find the new generation of Elementalists so I can use their power to bring body back." Salazar explained and Sonic scowled.

"Why are you even doing this? Don't ya know the planet could be destroyed if there isn't anyone to control it?" continued Sonic and Salazar laughed as though it was a stupid question.

"Of course I do. I'm one of the Original Elementalists. I was the first one to harness the strength of a Flame. I was one of the first to know the result of the wrath of the elements."

"Then why?"

"To have this power…I'd be invincible…I'd have all the power in the world at my control…and use it to create my own world…"

"A "Destroy the World to Take it Over" plot? Heh. Hate to break it to you pal, but you're not the first one to do it."

"But I will be the first one to succeed." Salazar grinned and Sonic gave a determined look.

Scoffing, Sonic responded, "Well, if you wanna do that…you're gonna have to get through me first…" He did some quick stretching and took a fighting stance. "And I'm not going down without a fight."

Laughing in a maniacal way, Salazar's eyes turned to a shade of pure onyx and he grinned, "Welcome to the greatest storm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Feeling the ground underneath him shift, Sonic looked down to see the floor splitting apart and he quickly hopped off the broken pieces towards Salazar as they began to rise into the air. Jumping off one of the pieces, Sonic curled into a ball and slammed into Salazar with one of his signature spin attacks. Uncurling as he came out of the attack, Sonic heard a nasty crack as Salazar flew backwards into one of the walls. Moving to free at least one of the trapped Elementalists, Sonic stopped halfway and yelled in surprise as a massive tidal wave slammed him against the wall. Slowly getting to his feet after the water disappeared, Sonic became surrounded by a cyclone and the cyclone flew at him. Yelling as the wind plastered him against the wall, Sonic saw chunks of the ground flying towards him and braced himself for the impact. Not feeling an impact, Sonic opened his emerald eyes and gave a confused look as he dropped to the ground. Standing up, he saw a translucent white woman holding her hands out at the chunks of ground. The chunks of ground flew back at Salazar and Salazar slammed backwards into a wall. Getting to his feet, Salazar's eyes widened as he saw the woman and exclaimed, "Evangeline!"

Looking over her shoulder at the blue hedgehog, Evangeline informed, "Sonic. You need to free the other Elementalists. The rest of the Originals will buy you some time."

Seeing two translucent men appear out of nowhere next to Evangeline, Sonic nodded and began to race towards the newer generation of Elementalists. A massive fireball flew at him and a huge tidal wave split around Sonic and extinguished the flame, resulting in Salazar to shout, "Elijah!"

A cyclone appeared and surrounded all everyone except the trapped Elementalists and slowly grew stronger and larger until eventually trapping Salazar in it. Seeing Salazar slam into a wall from the wind, Sonic gave a burst of speed. Getting to his feet, Salazar growled, "Claus!"

Curling into one of his spin attacks, Sonic slammed into each of the traps holding Anna, Adrianna, Contessa, and Guinevere and uncurled as the four girls dropped to the ground. Coming out of the attacks, he quickly helped each of them to their feet and Adrianna, Anna, Contessa, and Guinevere's eyes turned bright blue, pure white, violent red, and neon green as they chorused, "Earth, Fire, Water, Air, aid us in what we dare. Restore the balance to be right and punish him with all your might!"

Suddenly, all four of the Elementalists became surrounded by a bright light and streams of air, earth, fire, and water flew at Salazar. Yelling in pain as the attack hit him, Salazar gradually began to rip apart into pieces. The ground shook as a huge crack appeared and Salazar's screams ceased as he was forced down the crack. Once he was completely engulfed in the hole, the ground stopped shaking as the crack sealed and strands of silver light flew back into Adrianna, Anna, Contessa, and Guinevere, instantly resulting in them to regain their color and strength. The light faded away as the Original Elementalists faded away and Adrianna, Anna, Contessa, and Guinevere smiled at Sonic and he returned their smile.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the chapter. Hope you liked it.<p>

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here's the last chapter.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Standing with Adrianna, Anna, Contessa, and Guinevere, Sonic felt slightly awkward as the smile from the three elder Elementalists disappeared and was replaced with Adrianna's light blue, Contessa's dark chestnut, and Guinevere's dark green eyes stared at him in a judging way. "So, are you all okay?" questioned Sonic and the four girls nodded.<p>

"You must admit Guinevere. He has one of the biggest hearts we've ever seen." Adrianna whispered to Guinevere and the Elementalist for Earth nodded.

"He did risk his life for us and while Annabelle may be naïve…she does have a knack to find those with good character." Added Contessa and Guinevere nodded again.

Wearing a slight pout from not being included in the conversation that had her name brought into it, Anna interrogated, "What is it? Hasn't he proven that he's a great guy all around to you?" Guinevere looked at Anna before looking back at Sonic. "Just spit it out already!"

"Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Both the Elementalists and the world owes a great deal to you." Guinevere thanked and Adrianna and Contessa nodded in agreement.

"Ah, no big. The world needs the Elementalists around. I just came to help out." Replied Sonic and Adrianna, Contessa, and Guinevere looked at Anna before walking away and talking to each other and Anna walked up to Sonic.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye…" Anna began and Sonic nodded. "Well, at least I got the chance to have an adventure."

"That's great," Sonic replied with a thumbs up, "it didn't leave me with a dull moment."

"But they do have a point. We really owe you one." Anna told Sonic and caught Sonic off guard by suddenly hugging him, resulting in the speedy hedgehog's cheeks to grow a small hint of red as she let him go.

"Ah, well, uh, it was nothing really." Sonic stammered, feeling slightly flushed from the action.

"Here." Isabelle started as she dug into her pocket. She pulled out a silver ring with a wind design and dropped it into Sonic's hand. "It's something to remember me by."

Examining the ring, Sonic thanked with a smile, "Wow. Thanks Anna. And don't worry. I won't forget about you that easily."

"Annabelle. Let's go." They heard Contessa order and Anna shrugged before waving good-bye to Sonic and rushing to the other Elementalists.

Watching Adrianna, Anna, and Contessa as they grabbed onto Guinevere, the four Elementalists became surrounded by swirling leaves and when the leaves cleared, Sonic was alone in the base. Looking at the ring Anna gave him, Sonic tossed it in the air, caught it, tucked it away, and took off out of the base. He had no time to waste; he had A LOT of running to catch up on.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is.<p>

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
